The Rose
by RemusAllPunked
Summary: DaisukeSatoshi Oneshot. Satoshi is leaving on a trip and Daisuke sends him an intresting gift.


**A little DNAngel Satoshi/Daisuke one-shot that I literally wrote in about 20 minutes, inspired by my trip next Sunday to North Carolina. Hope it makes somebody smile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel and if I did, I would be very happy.**

**Note: Aishiteruze means I love you. It's a masculine way of saying it in Japanese. **

**The Rose**

"There!"

Satoshi closed the suitcase and ran a hand across his eyes in relief. He was finally done packing. He really didn't want to leave, but the trip had been planned a few months back, and besides, it was already paid for. Satoshi wasn't the type of person that liked change, so uprooting him from his normal lifestyle and shipping him off the North Carolina wasn't exactly what he had had in mind this summer. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Hmm?"

Out the window he could see something red sticking out from his mailbox. He slipped on his shoes and walked out the door, crossing the street to the small white box. Upon further examination, he found a single red rose resting against the standard bills and advertisements.

He picked it up carefully. It looked like it had just recently bloomed, its petals in a burst of crimson. He smiled to himself and carried it inside, placing it cautiously in a small crystal vase. Satoshi sat down beside it and cradled the chin in one hand.

"So what's your story, little flower?" he inquired of it. "I know where you came from and the message you bear. You're from Daisuke, aren't you?" The rose, naturally, stayed silent, as was its nature and the nature of all flowers.

"So your delivery was completely randomized." Satoshi smiled softly again as he thought of his red-haired boyfriend. It had been one of the best days of his life when Daisuke had agreed to go out with him. It turned out that Daisuke had liked him back…for quite some time. It made Satoshi laugh inside at how blind he had been. He recalled how nervous he had been; thinking only the worst would come of asking Daisuke. That he would be rejected, that Daisuke would be afraid of him. But it hadn't turned out that way. Instead, he discovered that he rather liked to hold hands and that for some strange reason, Daisuke's belly was the ultimate pillow. He never dreamed that any of this could happen.

Satoshi turned back to the rose. It was from Daisuke, that was obvious. But what should he do now? He would be leaving every soon. He glanced down at his watch and then back to the flower. He grabbed his wallet and walked out the door, leaving the rose in its solitary state.

Daisuke Niwa sighed and rested his head on his hands. It was going to be a long week. Not only was it summer, which often loses its excitement in the first few days, but Satoshi would be leaving for who know where. This meant they couldn't talk to or see each other. For a whole week. Daisuke sighed again.

"Daisuke! Something's here for you!" Emiko said, coming into his room. She handed him a flower with a ribbon around it. "Is it from a girl!" she asked eagerly.

Daisuke looked down at the flower and gasped quietly. It was a red rose; just like the one he had sent Satoshi. "Uh…yeah, Mom, from a girl…" Daisuke hadn't told his parents about his and Satoshi's relationship. He didn't think his parents would approve at the moment, so it remained their little secret. Satoshi hadn't told his father either. He said it wasn't because he was ashamed or anything, he just wanted it to be something he could hold to his heart and could tell whoever he wanted to. Whatever that meant.

Emiko squealed and left the room, leaving her son alone with his thoughts. Daisuke held the rose carefully, examining its beauty.

"What's that?" Underneath the ribbon was tied a small scrap of white paper. Careful not to injure the flower, he pulled the paper out and unfolded it. Written across it in Satoshi's smooth handwriting was a small poem, only one stanza.

_I found from you a rose_

_So back I'll send one too_

_May it hold my place for me_

_Until I'm back with you_

_Aishiteruze, my Daisuke._

Daisuke blinked, taking in the full effect of the words. He cradled to the rose to his chest, Satoshi's words echoing through his head.

That night he placed the rose in a vase beside his bed, where the moonlight coming in his window illuminated its ruby petals. He watched it for a long time, until he fell asleep, but not before whispering softly:

"Aishiteruze, Satoshi…"

**For my Daisuke.**

**- RemusAllPunked**


End file.
